The Thief
by robovacation
Summary: A small thief pays a rather hefty price.
1. Chapter 1

AU/OOC

_This is a story I wrote only for Meg. Her kinks, her everything. I went against her wishes and got into some deep shit uploading it here. If it wasn't for her this would have never existed. I love you bun - this is the kind of work you inspire me to write._

_This is a story about fucking._

_.._

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis was quite the brute of a man if anyone would dare try and describe him. In his thirty-two years of life he grew to be tall and thin, but despite his slender physique he was anything but frail. With long arms toned up and down, a hard chest and an even harder stomach, why, they say he was built to deceive. A deception not only of the physical sort, but of mental as well.

"Yeah I said I'm **FUCKING** on it!"

You see, Sebastian was plagued with a temper so extreme that it affected his entire livelihood. On the outside he was always well-dressed and well-groomed, but within he was a very foul mess of a man. With an urge for superiority and a penchant for violence, his primary desire was to enter into the one field where he could legally acquire both - law enforcement.

The days were long and the nights were short, and the amount of time the man put into earning his acceptance into the police academy was far too numerous to count. With muscles worn out and sweat poured out by the bucket-fulls, Sebastian awaited the day that they granted him physically fit enough to enter. An air of confidence wafted over his entire presence, that is of course, until they presented him with the final portion of the exam – a psychiatric evaluation.

"That walkie-talkie chirps all FUCKING day can't I get a break? Fuck this BULLSH- YEAH I HEAR YOU! FUCK!"

You could say he would of never stood a chance – and that is, unfortunately – the absolute truth. Not only did the fuming monster of a man knock over the examination table itself, but he took a violent swing at one of the officers after being unfairly called a 'nutcase'. The swing missed, luckily, and after mere seconds of further evaluation, they ruled him unable to inhabit the mentality of a stable citizen, yet alone an officer. He was rejected, much to his disdain, for he was far too unstable and out of control to ever be hired to protect and serve.

"Fucking kids, fucking trouble-making little FUCKS. I'll fucking teach them...oh man they're going to get it."

After the severity of rejection came a small sliver of hope for the distraught man, as he was soon offered a job at one of the country's worst boarding schools. Despite the failure of his previous ambitions, the male figured this was second best to being on the force. The title he was granted, all degradations inclusive- was head security guard of Dorchester Academy for young boys.

"_M-michaelis…code red…east wing, please resp-d_!"

The school, known for its young delinquents, was small in size and privately owned, making it susceptible to rather extreme environments. Only a handful of guards manned the academy while the teens, ages thirteen to seventeen ran amok inside the school walls.

With daily arrests not too uncommon, there was a one-man prison cell inside of the guard's office, nestled right next to the man's desk – where he currently sat.

"I'm here I'm here you're breaking up - hurry, give me a description for the son of a bitch."

The male's handsome face twisted as he pressed his lips to the radio, awaiting a static response. Black booted ankles crossed over one another, resting high on the dirty metal desk as the man leaned back into his worn chair. Adorned in his dark blue uniform, the guard clenched a fist over his chest, almost tearing the cloth in what could only be described as sheer anger. The navy shirt had two black bands looping around the width of the left bicep which flanked the school's logo - a rather ironic symbol, a black cross. With his short-sleeved shirt buttoned up to perfection, Michaelis' thin torso huffed out, letting the pressed fabric wrinkle slightly. Pristine styled black hair almost came undone as he began to hear the details of the current predicament, his clenched hand now sliding from his chest up to his smoothly-combed locks.

"WHAT? He stole property from the faculty lounge – I can barely hear you, hello? How was he not caught?" the man clenched his teeth in annoyance of the barely audible voice and practically growled "…give me a description – _now_".

"_The suspect is ab- 5'5, small build, short hair…dyed d-rk blue. Lip piercing. Out of uniform, bla- pants…black undershirt. Sprinting south-ound by the entrance,– he's fast. He's hea-"_

"Can you shut the _**fuck**_ up already? I can't even make out what you're saying it's all static! I'm on my way, go back to doing nothing - useless."

With the screech of his chair and the squeak of his boots, an adrenaline-infused Sebastian Michaelis slammed the radio onto the table and bolted out of his office.

Heavy feet stomped through the outside walkway, the man's weighty utility belt clinking at the sides of each hip. The leather holster held a short baton, a pair of silver cuffs, a small flashlight, and a pocket-knife – admittedly his favorite tool of them all. The silver badge with name engraved perched expertly on his left breast and glinted in the sunlight, causing the guard to almost gleam as he raced towards the southern entrance.

A dark blur of his tall form caught the unsuspecting eyes of several alumni as they stood and completed their afternoon cleaning-duties, startling the trio of teenagers.

"Holy shit look at Michaelis go," one of them said to his classmates "…that guy is scary, the look in his eyes makes me want to piss myself. I feel bad for whoever he's hunting."

"Shit, me too. You know I heard he killed a man once? Apparently his temper is through the roof. He belongs in a mental institution."

"Pft, I wouldn't doubt it – look at how fast he's going. Practically foaming at the mouth."

Perhaps foaming at the mouth was not truly accurate, yet as the guard sped across the courtyard and expertly leapt over several benches and chairs, there was no denying the amount of saliva that was collecting between the flawless set of gnashing teeth. It's true he enjoyed the hunt as much as the kill, and as sick as it seems, Michaelis' tongue rolled around flushed lips as his mouth watered in anticipation.

Beset with his increasingly-growing temper, the guard's nostrils began to flair as his deep eyes finally honed in on a moving target. With a heartbeat so rapid that it practically burst out of his chest, Sebastian let out a low grunt which seemed to precede an arrogant, sly smirk. The thrill of locking in on the suspect was almost better than any other pleasure, and before he knew it, before he could ever even believe it – there he was. There _it_ was.

The thief.

..

The given description did the small male complete justice. He was indeed short, and yes he also had a tiny frame, but a boy this petite did not, as was described – have speed. A small waist had black belted-slacks practically sliding off of him as he slowly jogged almost comically down the hall. Perspiration barely made itself visible on the teen's pale face, yet his cheeks seemed to be flushed red with fatigue.

Thin legs held clumsy feet that plopped onto the pavement, and the young student closed his eyes as he breathed harshly, his blue orbs widening when he could hear footsteps behind him.

"HEY YOU LITTLE SHIT – STOP RUNNING."

The guard's deep voice sent a shiver down the suspect's back, and he felt his only choice was to try and run even faster. The male's blue hair was set in perfect locks, the tips whipping his forehead with every pacing step as his balled-up fists began to shake in excitement. Strangely enough, a slight smile traced the student's bitten-lips, and he almost let out a low laugh as he quickly turned the corner.

Sebastian watched as the delinquent disappeared further down the walkway, his rage now fueling him to race at inhuman speed. Faster and faster the man moved his long legs, his boots and belt and body creating a rhythmic thumping of sound as he paced. The corner was now so close, and the guard felt a bit excited himself as he came upon the curved pavement.

That feeling quickly shifted when his entire body smacked right into the back of someone who was standing in the way completely, almost purposely so.

Both bodies crashed right onto the ground below, and before Sebastian could even process what happened, he found his limbs entwined atop the small body of none other than the thief himself.

"You little _shit,_" the two exchanged glances for only a second before the smaller was quickly yanked up to his feet, nearly ripped away from the forces of gravity itself "did you honestly just stop in the middle of the hallway and expect me not to catch you?"

The guard wrapped his fingers over both slender shoulders as he himself stood, practically tearing the thin shirt right off of the poor thing.

"Ngh, o-ouch! That hurts!" the student spoke, his breath harsh and his tongue almost panting as he tried to wiggle his way free. _So good_, was the immediate afterthought.

"Oh no you don't," Sebastian shoved the tiny body right onto a row of lockers, slamming the boy's chest into the protruding silver knobs "you're coming with me you little fuck".

The resonating sound of body-upon-metal had the male gasping out in pain. As both of his hands were forcefully snapped backwards, he cried out, only to be rewarded by having his delicate wrists tied up furiously by the quick clack of handcuffs.

"Agh, fuck!" the student let out a long yelp and strangely enough, bit his pierced lip, influencing the yelp to somehow evolve into a breathy gurgled moan.

Sebastian, knowing not why the sound upset him so, simply held the boy in place and looked him over with piercing eyes.

"Shut your fucking mouth..." those eyes, how they wandered up and down the lithe form. Small, rounded shoulders. A peek of the nape. A slender torso which rested on petite hips. When the man realized his eyes were sliding lower and lower he growled and crashed his chest up against the teen's frail back "or I will shut it for you, do you understand me?"

"Y-yeah," the minor felt heat blanket his entire body, and despite the pain he couldn't seem to hold back that sinister smile of his "I understand, _sir"._

A group of boys began to gather around them, quickly snapping the two out of their little spat. With an enraged snarl, Sebastian separated himself from the thief and forcibly yanked on the cuffs, dragging the male like a dog behind him.

"Yeah take a good fucking look all of you delinquents, this is your future. Being under arrest, getting caught because you're all morons - GET BACK TO CLASS. _NOW_ !"

The scramble of fear-stricken students appeased the man, and he held his head high as he pulled on the cuffs, forcing his prisoner to walk backwards in the most uncomfortable of ways. An arrogant snort flew from the guard's nostrils and his eyes slitted, stealing a single glance of the little criminal, by no control of his own of course.

"_Bye boys~" _the thief purred out the goodbye at the group of alumni, the wide grin on his soft face confusing them as he plopped his small feet one by one, careful to keep up with his warden.

..

"Hey...did you hear that?" one of the teens nudged his classmate as he watched the hunter and his prey turn the corner "why would he look so happy?"

"Mmm," the other hummed "haven't you heard? That's the new kid and..." he paused, lowering his voice.

_"They_ _say_ _he's_ _fucking_ _crazy"._

"New kid? What...n-no way."

"Yeah. His name's Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

"Sit your small ass on that chair right now" the guard swung the student by his bound wrists and practically launched the boy right into his office. With a swift kick to the door, Sebastian looked over at the suspect as the loud bang confirmed their privacy.

The thief stumbled his way over to a chair that sat parallel to the man's metal desk. With half-closed eyes he followed the movements of the guard and then plopped down into the seat, his cuffed wrists clinking against the plastic back.

Those blue eyes remained locked onto that handsome, angered face, and not two seconds passed before the man himself noticed the unwanted ogling.

A large hand swiped at a clipboard that hung on the wall and Sebastian walked over to his place behind the desk, his boots squeaking against the floor of the silent room. The man sat, his eyes lifted, and they were immediately met by that same incessant stare.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he snarled.

"Nothing" the boy smiled.

The guard's eyes slowly fell to those flush set of lips, noticing how the corners curled up slightly, how red they seemed, and how the corner housed a thin silver loop, piercing the mouth of the thief as he smirked. Quickly shifting back up to the teen's eyes, he let out a snort fit enough for the angriest of bulls.

"What the fuck is that shit on your lip?"

The male sucked the loop into his mouth and then let it slip back out with a small flick of his pink tongue.

"Nothing" he repeated, still smiling.

"And what about that disgusting dyed hair of yours, you know that's against school policy what are you - a woman?"

Blue eyes rolled up towards the dark blue hair that messed around his brow and the student shrugged before meeting the man's gaze yet again.

"If that's what you're in to."

The response procured a faint crunch which came from the guard's gnashing teeth.

_"__Excuse_ me?"

"Nothing" same answer, same smile.

"Look you little shit," Sebastian slammed the clip board down on the table and clawed at a nearby pen, pointing at the criminal as he spoke "I'm going to need all of your information, and if you don't give it to me then I'll put your scrawny ass in that cell right there."

The teen glanced over to the small prison and sarcastically lifted his brows as if impressed. It was a simple concrete room containing only a wooden bench, all held within a large barred gate. When he slid his eyes back to the guard he could almost see the veins pop right out from the man's neck.

"What the fuck is your name?" Sebastian spoke through his teeth, hating the care-free attitude of the delinquent.

"Ciel Phantomhive"

Sebastian watched as the student's lips mouthed the name and he paused before scribbling it down on the form, their eyes finally detaching.

"Age" he didn't bother to look back up.

"Sixteen, how old are you - forty?"

Sebastian mumbled under his breath, trying to calm his anger before hearing a slight sound of rustling, bringing his attention back up to the boy.

Ciel slumped lower onto the seat, widening his thin legs. The action caused his shirt to ride up on his tiny hips, and the guard bit the side of his cheek at the action. Slim thighs clothed in black fabric parted almost suggestively so, and as narrowed eyes lifted towards the student's peek of flesh above his waist, an interruption via an insult came from the teenager's lips.

"Did I guess wrong? Maybe you're in your mid-fortie-"

"I'm thirty-two you dumb sack of shit." The man blurted out and darted his eyes back towards the form, just about ready to burst.

"Mm, thirty-two. That's my favorite number." Ciel smiled.

"Shut up. One more fucking comment from you and I'll make your life a living hell. Now what class are you in and what did you steal?"

Moving his bound wrists, the boy shook the cuffs and let out a small whine "I'm in class C, and I didn't steal a thing".

The soft scribbling had suddenly ceased, and the room fell to a deafening silence. The guard let the pen fall right from his hand and he looked up at the cuffed male, a deep glare in his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Steal."

"N-O-T-H-I-N-G, fuck. Old age got the best of your hearing or what?"

The younger wasn't sure if it was the harsh screech of the man's chair, the sudden way in which he was being manhandled, or the clenching feeling of his own throat - but one of those things had him gasping out a scream.

Sebastian had his long body bent over the table, a firm forearm showing muscles flexed as he twisted and pulled at the collar of Ciel's thin shirt. Jerking him up towards his own face, he growled as their noses almost touched.

"I will fucking pummel you right here, asshole. I will shut that fucking mouth up for you if you speak out of turn again, do you hear me?"

The student's body was almost being pulled right from the chair, but that was no concern to him as he was now face-to-face with the most enraged man on the planet. Two shaky breaths released from his slightly opened mouth, and his blue eyes darted from every feature of the man's snarling face.

And oh how it made him tremble.

He trembled, he writhed, he bit his lips and snapped his thighs shut at the violent action, at those words that threatened vicious punishment.

"A-ahh," Ciel swallowed and left his flushed lips parted slightly as he panted "is that a promise?"

Without letting even a second pass, the teen knocked his own head back and then fiercely head-butted the man. Skull on skull, skin on skin, the two smacked into one another at the fault of a now giggling Ciel.

Sebastian's neck jerked backwards, his large body slamming back down into his own chair with a force so strong that the room practically shook.

The throbbing in his head, the pain, the shock - the outrage of it all. So quickly the mood had changed, so instantly had the man evolved from angry to outraged, and so suddenly...he _snapped__._

Words that were barely even coherent blurted out of the guard's mouth. The words were more like sounds, like gnashing, growling animalistic grunts that spewed between snarling, sharpened teeth.

"ARGH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Ciel looked the man up and down, slowly checking him out all while grinning from ear to ear. He watched as Sebastian stood, held his own breath when he approached, and closed his eyes when he was forcibly ripped right from his chair.

The guard, in his complete fit of rage, grabbed Ciel by the shoulders, lifted him up, and slammed his small body as hard as he could against the wall parallel the cell.

"I hope you know you're going to FUCKING pay for that."

Ciel let out a heated gasp as his cheek pressed harshly into the concrete, his mouth hanging open to breathe. Before he could even retort, he found his entire back enveloped by that long torso once again. The thrill of having that warmth blanket his entire backside was almost too much to handle, so he did the only thing he could.

With wrists still bound behind him, Ciel opened his palms and grabbed the man - right in his crotch.

Small fingers curled around fabric and flesh, and the boy's eyes lidded at his own actions.

"Why don't you make me pay for it."

As fingers squeezed around the guard's mound of a cock, the quick flick of a pocket knife was the only thing ringing in Ciel's ears. The man had quickly acquired it from his belt and placed the blade right onto the warm skin of the student's neck, pressing into the flesh ever so slightly.

"Get your _fucking_ hands off of me or I will slice your pretty little veins right from your throat."

Needless to say, the student quickly opened his palms and then swallowed, his Adam's apple dipping and nudging the tip of the sharp knife. Feelings of remorse never hit, no, because Ciel did not regret what he had just laid his hands on. It was so warm, so prominent…

'…so _heavy__'_ he thought.

"Now…" Sebastian bent down to whisper in the male's ear, his breath deep and dominant "you're going to turn around and get in the fucking cell".

"B-but I, _ngh-"_

The guard jerked his body forward, the large utility belt that hung loosely over his hips digging into Ciel's backside. The small flashlight that rested right over the man's left thigh was purposely jammed between the male's two legs, causing him to let out a small whine when he felt it grind into him.

"That wasn't a question," Sebastian removed himself from the student and pointed the knife towards the opened jail cell before flicking it shut and placing it back in his pocket "if you don't do what I say I will beat the shit out of you".

Ciel's cheek was still pressed against the wall, and the boy wondered how he could ever rip himself away from it as he now realized he had somewhat of a predicament. He was beyond hard.

"W-wait…wait. Don't put me in there, please. I'll do anything…" the teenager turned his head and met the eyes of the guard, his hips still pressed firmly onto the concrete "I'll let you do anything to me".

The man smirked and let out an insulting scoff "Oh? And what happened to that smart-ass attitude of yours from just a few minutes ago?"

"It…" Ciel bit the side of his lip and took a deep breath, knowing exactly what had to be done. His eyebrow lifted playfully, expression now changed, and the two looked right at one another "it went away when I felt your tiny-ass dick".

The exhilaration, no, the adrenaline, the excitement - the smile that plastered itself on the student's face when he was yanked backwards by his hair, it was almost too perfect for words.

"Ngh!" Ciel cried out when he felt like his neck was going to snap "a-ouch, _mm"._

With a fistful of blue locks, the guard dragged the teen all the way inside of the cell and threw him into it. The small body rolled onto the floor until it slammed against the brick wall, causing the boy to let out a pained grunt.

"Stay in there you fucking slut."

Sebastian, with all of his power keeping him from killing the delinquent, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The heavy iron door slammed shut, and the man pulled out a set of keys from his back pocket. Without looking at the lump on the floor, he locked the bars into place and shifted his hips uncomfortably.

'Fucking asshole' he thought as he ran his palm over his cock and gave it a lewd rub, trying to calm it and shift it back into its docile form. The gesture lasted only a second before the man walked back to his desk and tried to finish the paperwork, uninterested in the exploits the petty thief.

Ciel had his cheek flat against the cold concrete floor. His hair fanned out away from his face, and he tugged on his cuffs when his eyes had caught the sight of the minor dick-adjustment. A crooked smile slithered onto his lips and he licked them as he shuffled his shoulders, wiggled his arms, and finally maneuvered his wrists in front of him. The taste on his mouth was metallic and bitter, and when he realized there was blood on his tongue, it fueled him to take further action.

"Agh...OUCH! OW! STOP IT! STOP IT HURTS YOU'RE HURTING- NO! N-NO STOP!" If screaming was a sport, the teen would take the gold. Sitting up on his knees he took in deep breaths and yelled blood-curdling nonsense out one after the other, even going so far as to fake being beaten in real-time.

Sebastian jolted in his chair and dropped his pen when he heard the cries for help. The chair beneath him scraped across the floor and he darted towards the small cell.

"NOO NO MICHAELIS I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY, AGHH! NOT MY FACE! AAAAAAGH!"

"HEY. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sebastian grabbed the bars with both hands and screamed just as loud. He shot his head over to the office door and was thankful that it had been shut all the way, but this didn't comfort the man in the slightest, for the onslaught of boy-crying-wolf was almost too much to comprehend.

"DON'T MAKE ME, N-NO! I DON'T WANT TO, UNNNGHH! WAH!"

"Stop it! Shut the fuck up you little fucking freak!" the guard spat his demand through his teeth and noticed how the boy's hands were no longer behind his back.

"How the fuck did you do that, come here! Get your ass to the fucking bars!"

Ciel perked up like a puppy and instantly got to his feet. Stumbling only a bit, he made his way towards Sebastian and stopped about a foot before the gate.

"I'm really limber," the male purred, letting his eyes unashamedly slide up and down the man's tall body "wanna see?"

"NO. What the fuck is wrong with you? Now tell me what you stole so I can get your psychotic ass out of my office."

The teenager curled his lip in disappointment and arrogantly lifted his chin "...no".

Sebastian had long since had it, so he reached his arm through the bars and snatched the boy's shirt, slamming him forward against the iron gate. Bending down to meet his eye-level, the guard spoke lowly.

"So now you admit to stealing something, correct?"

"Your heart maybe?" Ciel couldn't help but laugh despite his situation, and the loud cackling echoed throughout the small room.

The noise blared through Sebastian's ears and he released the male, pushing him harshly as he spoke over the incessant giggling.

"Shut the fuck up before I fucking gag you!"

The laughter decreased in volume and eventually trailed off into silence when Ciel walked back up towards the bars. He noticed the complete look of frustration on the man's face and stared up at his finely-uniformed body, not saying a word.

Only breaths now echoed within the concrete chamber, that is, until the younger let out a small whine - and dropped right down onto his knees.

"Can you? Can you gag me? I'll shut up, just fucking gag me - make me choke. Please, it'll keep me from screaming I promise."

The guard's eyes followed the motions of the male and his head was now tilted downward, those black strands of hair falling around his handsome face, his fine jaw-line moving when teeth were clenched.

"Is that right?" the man slipped his hand through the bars and caught the pale chin of the delinquent. His rough palm squeezed the small jaw until it pried right open, giving him a show of a reddened, glistening tongue.

"And what is it you want me to gag you with?"

With eyes lidded at the sensation of having his mouth forced open, Ciel lifted his bound wrists and slowly stuck them out, the cuffs clinking against the iron when he reached out towards Sebastian's crotch.

"I want this..." slender fingers massaged the guard, sliding up and down as they traced his zipper "stuffed down my throat".

Sebastian watched the fingers as they began to roughly rub and grope, squeezing and tugging his cock until it stood at full attention. His hand was still wrapped around that adolescent jaw, and the guard snarled when Ciel tilted his head and began licking one of his fingers.

"I don't think your tiny mouth can handle even half of me." The man pushed his index finger between Ciel's teeth and tongue, gripping him with more force.

Hot pulses of breath cascaded over Sebastian's hand, causing him to slam his hips up against the bars. The large mound of his fattened dick stuck out between the iron rods, only to be greeted by a healthy hand unzipping his pants.

"Open wider, you're going to need it." Sebastian removed his hand from the boy and brought it to his own belt, unfastening the buckle with one forceful tug of the leather. Unbuttoning himself was the only thing he even got the chance to do, as busy fingers had already dug their way past obtrusive clothing and pulled out the prize, letting the thing flop right onto Ciel's chin.

"God..." Ciel grabbed the thickened dick with both hands and licked his lips at the mere sight of it. In awe for only a second, the boy began to rub his cheek against the full, bulging tip.

"It feels so good, smooth," the teen nudged his nose down the long shaft and buried it deep into the base before breathing all over it "I want it all over my face, I want it in my fucking ass".

"How about your fucking mouth first." Sebastian grabbed the middle of his engorged cock and pressed it against Ciel's flushed cheek. A streak of precum stained the flawless skin, and without a word the man forced his dick right between two gasping lips.

"Come on you slut, didn't you say I was small? Crack that girly mouth open and take me all in or you'll fucking regret it."

Ciel's eyes almost rolled back in pleasure when he felt that thick intrusion. With his cuffed hands gripping on to a single iron rod he braced himself and flattened his tongue, letting the plump flesh drag deeper down into his throat.

"What do I taste like?" Sebastian smirked and gave a quick lick to his teeth.

"Nn,...a real..." Ciel slurped his lips to the tip to speak "a real man. A big-"

"I don't see it all the way in," Sebastian let go of his own dick and grabbed the boy's hair, yanking on the blue tufts and slamming the head down onto his length, interrupting Ciel's answer "there you go, now we're learning".

"Mmpf" Ciel shut his eyes and widened his jaw as he deep-throated the man, his muscles tightly constricting over the flesh, causing him to choke. The obstacle of being able to breathe didn't deter the male, and he continued to work his tongue up and around the tip as it shoved in and out of his mouth.

Sebastian had a rough grip on the teen's head, but when he heard him start to gasp and cough, he ripped the mouth off of his cock and bent down to speak to the male.

"N-noo," Ciel whined out a barely audible cry when the flesh was replaced with the face of the guard. He looked up at him, his lips parted as he gasped for breath "please...please I'm sorry. I'll do it better, I promise".

Sebastian tugged on the hair, forcing the boy's neck to crane back. He watched silently as his throat convulsed, the delinquent continuing to cough out softly.

"Do you like being treated like shit?"

"M-more, more..." Ciel attempted to grab the man's erection, but as soon as he did his hair was pulled even harder.

"Oh no you don't...you have to _earn_ that. Now answer my question."

"Y-yes, by you, only you-ngh!"

Sebastian shoved the boy's head back with a violent push, almost causing Ciel to fall backwards onto the ground. In all of his years at the school he had never encountered such a lewd student. Not only did it bother him that this kid was so disillusioned, but he hated himself for actually wanting more -

Because it was the best mouth he'd ever had.

"That's disgusting," the man watched the frail body balance itself and then obediently get right back into position. The little thief looked up at him and couldn't help but glance down at that rock-hard erection, flicking his pierced lip and displaying his own hunger for it.

Giving in, the guard composed himself and arrogantly lifted his chin "Fine. I'll do you a favor, but just this once. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue if you really want it".

As if gifted with glory itself, Ciel brought his hands up towards his face and brushed blue locks behind his ear before closing his eyes and letting that jaw drop.

"Come closer, stick your face in between the bars so I can fuck you properly."

Bending forward, the boy's slender back came into view, catching Sebastian's attention. It was so pale and smooth, so flawless. The man's eyes couldn't stop running up and down that perfectly curved spine, those thin hips, and the intriguing swell of ass.

"Is this okay-"

"Shut up" Sebastian grunted when he caught himself staring and finally brought his attention to the face that was pressed between two iron rods. The pink mouth was agape and on display, and it blew all other thoughts right out of the water.

Giving his dick a few quick pumps, the man brought the tip of his flush head up to the corner of the boy's pierced lip. He slowly rubbed over it and began to trace the shape of the mouth with his dripping slit.

"Ah..." Ciel left his tongue in place just waiting for the muscle to meet the mass. His breath was as hot as his own flushed cheeks, and he perked right up when he felt that sloppy tip slap all over his tongue.

"Yeah, you like that?" Sebastian bounced his cock over the warm mouth, dragging his engorged girth up and down until he couldn't take it anymore and let his hips take over.

The bulging flesh of the reddened tip slid far on the soft buds of Ciel's wet tongue until the mass knocked into the back of his small throat. The guard, being completely undone, brought both of his hands up to grab onto the bars and leaned back slightly as he rolled his pelvis right into the face of the minor.

The choking sounds as breathing became a chore, the muffled gagging as hips snapped and metal clanked, it was all music to the student's ears. He shook as he pressed his cheeks harder into the bars and finally opened his eyes when he heard a deep moan come from the man.

"Fuck, ugh, fuck you. _Fuck_…"

Lidded blue orbs slid up that hot uniformed torso until it met with the fine features of Sebastian's focused expression. His eyes were closed, his hair a mess, his lips pressed tight, his jaw-line prominent as he clenched his teeth. Ciel watched as the back of his own throat was pummeled and when he felt hips begin to jerk wildly his gaze fell down onto the enormous shaft that was currently impaling his esophagus.

It was all he had dreamed, it was more than he could ask for. It was more than he could handle. The stiff shaft pumped in and out and the student flared his nostrils as he desperately took in short, frantic breaths. The smell of a man, the pressure of the violent thrusts, the layer of white frothed saliva that dripped all around his mouth and down his chin from being fucked way too hard, the sudden taste of something different.

"Squeeze those fucking lips."

It was the only order given, yet there was no time to even have it obeyed as Ciel began to choke. His stuffed mouth was filled to capacity when the base of the guard's dick slammed into his face and locked into place. As the younger began to gag he felt his entire body shake, rolling his eyes back when he felt the sudden burst of bitter heat shoot deep down into his throat.

"Swallow all of it, suck it out." Sebastian's abdomen tensed as he came, his knuckles red as they remained wrapped around the iron bars.

The mixture of saliva and semen overflowed out of Ciel's mouth and down onto the concrete floor. The abused lips gripped onto the shaft and then slid up towards the tip, making sure every drop was drained completely from it. Ciel's pink tongue lapped sloppily at the curved head, sucking and nibbling on the flesh as he simultaneously took in large gasps of needed air.

Sebastian breathed hard as he watched the student begin to kiss and rub his lips all over the pulsating dick. That mouth was magnetized to his flesh, and the sensation of release did little for satisfaction. He wanted more.

_"Michaelis come in, hello." _The walkie-talkie's static cries wailed throughout the soft noises of the boy feasting, the older darting his head towards the door while the younger remained completely unfazed.

"Fuck, get off." Sebastian pushed Ciel's forehead with his palm and quickly tucked his spent cock into his pants. As he zipped himself up he took a glance down at the male, who had the most disappointed look on his flushed face.

"No, no…come back." Ciel whispered through tired lips, his eyes desperately begging for more "if you don't come back I-"

"Make _one_ sound and I will kill you."

..

The guard rubbed his drained dick through his pants and grunted, feeling heat rush to his frustrated face as he walked away from the delinquent. When he reached his desk he snatched up the chirping radio and cleared his throat before speaking.

"This is Michaelis, what do you want?"

"_Hey, we're all situated in the East Wing here. Just wanted to report that we're handling security for the meeting in the auditorium."_

Sebastian sighed "Yeah, got it. I'll be here with the thief from C-class."

"_Thief?"_

"Yeah, the little shit who stole some property up by the faculty lounge – you're the one who told me to get him, remember?"

There was silence on the other end for only a few seconds, causing the guard to let his eyes narrow in frustration.

"_No, boss. I never sent in that request. It must have been one of the other guys."_

Sebastian knocked his head back slowly and stared at the ceiling, the device pressed right to his lips.

"Look I don't give a fuck who requested it, I'm just letting you know that I'm busy right now – so do your job and don't disturb me, got that?"

_"Y-yes sir. Over and out."_

The man slammed the radio down onto the table and got up, walking towards the door to his office. He stared at the lock on the knob for a while, contemplating the rampant thoughts that were running through his head and took in a deep breath. To be alone, uninterrupted – it was wrong that he desired it, yet so right that he couldn't care less.

Two fingers flicked the lock into place, the small snap of metal clinking as it confirmed the privacy of the guard and his desperate little prisoner.

There was silence in the room, and as Sebastian remained facing the door he glanced over his shoulder to the cell. Ciel was still on his knees, his face still pressed between the iron rods, his mouth still open and panting, his body _still_ in position for being punished with the heavy hand of the law.

Black boots tapped on cold concrete as Sebastian turned around and began walking towards the student. The closer he came, the harder Ciel breathed, and within seconds those small bound wrists stuck right from between the bars, eagerly reaching out for merely a touch.

"Come closer…" Ciel looked up at the guard when he was about a foot away from him "let me feel you".

"Are you going to tell me what you stole?"

"I will, if you touch me."

Sebastian's mind was beginning to cloud, and he found himself uncaring whether or not the student stole anything at all. Instead his eyes were focused on Ciel's pale curling fingers, on that small red mouth that kept spitting out nonsense, and on those slender hips that he was tempted to mount right there on the spot.

"Touch you?" he walked closer and Sebastian's right thigh was quickly grabbed by the teen, the busy fingers squeezing their way up and down the toned flesh "…you mean you want me to shove my big dick into that tiny little asshole of yours, right?"

"Fuck yeah, yes," Ciel moaned and whimpered at those sultry words and pressed his entire body up into the bars as his fingers fumbled with the man's pants "let me see it again, I want it".

Sebastian slapped the hands away and took a step back. He tugged on his utility belt as he stared at the writhing male and lifted his chin when the heavy strap came crashing down onto the floor.

"Do you like being fucked like a woman?"

Ciel's eyes were lidded and infused with lust, influenced by the stripping of the guard's lower half. He saw the man unbutton himself, and unzip himself, and when he shoved his clothing down past his thighs the boy let out a hot whimper.

"I've never…" Ciel was too busy staring at the skin that surrounded the man's prominent flesh. His inner thighs were begging to be bitten, his hip bone to be licked, and everything in between he wanted smacked up against him, inside of him, rubbing all over him "I've been waiting for you, please, I want you to take it".

Sebastian licked the side of his mouth and leaned down to pull the student by the hair, forcibly craning his thin neck backwards "…take what?"

"My virginity," he gasped at the welcomed pain "fuck me so hard I can't move."

The man was shocked to say the least, and his chest felt tight with unease. Of course the boy was only sixteen, but surely someone as seductive as he must have had _some_ kind of experience.

"You know the first time I fucked a woman was my last – because I almost broke her right in two."

"Nn, fuck I bet." Ciel tilted his head to the side as his hair continued being yanked. Sticking his tongue out he pushed the muscle all over the man's naked wrist. Small teeth dragged across the skin, and the taste of veins encased in flesh had the smaller writhing on the floor.

Sebastian watched as Ciel closed his eyes and continued his suckling. The warm buds of the tongue rolling across his wrist made the grip on the student's hair tighten even more.

"Get up," the guard demanded, his voice dominant as he tugged the male up from his knees. His fingers slipped out of the tangled strands of blue and the man's grip soon focused on his aching dick. Now facing one another, Sebastian looked down at the self-proclaimed virgin and brought his face closer to the bars.

Ciel looked straight into those eyes and rubbed his own dick when the man got so close that their noses nearly touched. Releasing hot breaths, he fumbled with the zipper of his pants and whined as his fingers were too frantic to do anything at all.

Sebastian stuck his free hand through the bars and groped the delinquent through the fabric of his jeans, grabbing the mess of flesh between his palm and thumb.

"How do you expect me to stick it in if you can't even take off your ow-"

"Wait, here," Ciel sucked in his smooth stomach, straightened his back, and slid the fastened pants right from his hips. They fell onto the floor with a rustle and he stepped out of them, kicking the cloth to the other side of the cell along with his shoes "there, look, I'm ready for you - now fuck me".

Piercing eyes fell from that desperate expression down to the boy's dripping pink slit. The body was so small, the skin seemed so soft and supple, quite virginal indeed. The pale flesh was untouched, yearning, and Sebastian himself felt like he was about to explode. The two exchanged one final glance before the man spoke through clenched teeth.

"Stop looking at me. Turn the fuck around, spread your legs and grab your fucking ankles."

What were the chances that once the boy obeyed, the older would be the one to start shaking in frustration. His hands ceased to move, frozen on his own erection as his eyes lidded at the sight of the student. He really _was_ limber. Slim, milky-white thighs spread apart so lewdly made the guard bite his own cheek, but when he saw those smooth mounds being pressed up against the bars - he drew blood.

A low groan came from Sebastian's throat when he approached Ciel. He wanted to run his hands all over that rounded ass but held back, leaving all the touching for his dick.

With pants shoved half-way down his thighs the guard held the thick base of his cock and pressed it over the top crease of warm flesh. The fat head was dripping and as he nudged it in between the cheeks he released a well needed breath.

Ciel wasn't able to reach his ankles since he was spread so wide, so his cuffed hands simply held on to an iron rod. With hair falling all around his face he shut his eyes when he felt that scorching heat begin to slip up and down over his hole.

"F-fuck. Put it in, break me in two, old man."

Sebastian tongued his inner cheek at the insult and replied with even slower rubbing. The flesh was hot, the hole even hotter every time he would slip past it. It was maddening for him as well, but he wanted Ciel to know very well who was in charge.

The guard's dick was engorged and elongated, ribbed with veins that flooded with blood and swollen to maximum capacity. The trail of precum left in its wake whenever he would circle the hole was so thick and slippery that he found himself sliding just a bit lower.

"Uahh, g-god!" Ciel gurgled out a moan when the dripping slit began nudging into his taint, back and forth at a maddening pace, separating the flesh, pressing all around him, massaging every inch of him.

"I bet you love being fucked raw, don't you?"

No words came from the minor, only high whines that drifted off into low gurgled moans erupted right from his gaping mouth.

"Guess I'll find out."

Sebastian's teeth clenched so tight that they crunched when he let his flush head slip past the puckered hole. The feel of entering that twitching flesh caused his neck to crane back, black locks dangling by his ears - the same ears that felt like they were going to burst just seconds later.

"AGH! N-**NO**! NnNgGhhH!" Ciel screamed, no, he _wailed_ at the top of his lungs. The pressure was too hard, the girth much too much, and his small fingers gripped that iron rod like he was holding on for dear life "STOP!"

The man immediately slid out of him and was left panting like an animal. Staring at the hole like it was his worst enemy he grunted and quickly brought two fingers up to his mouth, slathering them unceremoniously with saliva.

"Your little boy-pussy's too fucking tight," his voice was laced with anger, frustration. With no more words the guard slammed his index and middle finger straight into the hole, jerking his knuckles and angling them until they were stuffed all the way inside.

Ciel began choking on his own breath as his head dangled between his legs. His high whines and deep breaths mixed together in a jumble of sounds that echoed throughout the small office. When the man crooked his digits and started violently pounding into him, he finally started to feel the sensation he was longing for - _pleasure._

"God right there...right there..." he whispered vulgarly in between breaths and felt a chill crawl up his spine when the fingers were removed.

Sebastian couldn't help but leave one hand on that tempting ass as his other brought his cock up towards it. He clawed at the right cheek until the reddened hole was completely exposed, and then made his way inside.

Neither made a sound when the guard's slickenned tip pushed forward, the two both in awe at the sensation. Deeper he went in, the swell of his thick shaft slowly disappearing until he was engulfed completely.

Sebastian stuck both hands through the bars and mauled the small hips when the most exhilarating shiver of pleasure shot through his entire body. The boy was tight. Hot. So hot that the man couldn't even think straight. So hot that he felt like he would break right through those bars right there and then.

"M-move, yeah. Yes. Come on, come on..." Ciel took control, circling his ass, moving his walls over the stiff flesh like he was born to fuck.

"Shit" Sebastian hissed at the at the way his dick was being sucked in and worked over and the man let the tips of his finger dig deep into the small waist. He steadied the boy, preventing him from moving with his forceful grip as he slid out of him. Widening his legs, Sebastian let his bulbous tip pop in and out of the hole, teasing the male as well as himself as he watched the skin stretch to accompany his size.

As bad as Ciel wanted to impale himself onto the cock he couldn't, for the iron gate prevented him from doing so. Releasing a whine of frustration he snarled, feeling all the blood rush to his head.

"Stop teasing me you fucking idiot! Fuck me for real, fuck me like a man you fucking rent-a-cop _NGH_!_"_

With a quick jerk of his hips, Sebastian slammed his dick inside as far as it could go, shutting the minor up instantly. His entire chest knocked into the bars and the man grunted before letting his body take over.

Moans were interrupted with harsh screams, cries of approval and of bliss. Skin slapped hard against skin as the guard rocked into the boy, his motions so fluid and potent that every time he let his flesh sink into the tight cavity - they both started to lose it more and more.

Sweat dripped from Sebastian's brow, his hair a mess, his lips being bitten by his own teeth, his breath being taken away by the tightness wrapped around him. His eyes fell from the way he squeezed the skin of Ciel's hips down to the sight of his own dick ramming in and out of the softest hole he'd ever felt. The shaft was red from being tightly wrapped, swollen, the skin taut and wet and as hard as a rock.

Ciel's entire body jerked wildly as he was being fucked right out of his virginity. He whined and let out breaths so hard that it almost sounded like he was crying. The tightening in his chest caused the boy to heave out his breaths, and his legs wobbled due to the combination of pain and pleasure.

"Can't...can't..." Ciel choked out the words as his head swished back and forth, a victim to the pulsating motions of the guard.

Lidded eyes watched the delinquent as he began to tremble, making the man increase his speed. The brutal smack of skin was deafening and it only added to the fire of Sebastian's actions.

"Your whole body is shaking." The guard finally noticed, not that he did anything about it besides relish in the fact.

"I can't...I...I, guh..." Ciel babbled out.

With every frantic thrust Sebastian pounded not only the student, but his own flesh as well. The man's thighs were smashing against the bars, his hip-bone being victim to the cold steel of the prison. His bruising skin went completely ignored, but when he noticed the long, red welts that were staring to appear on Ciel's pale backside - the man had reached his limit.

Sebastian pulled out of the male and quickly ripped off his own uniform shirt, buttons popping right off into non-existence. His mind was foggy, his eyes focused only one thing, and his mouth watered at the sight of Ciel moaning and dropping down on to the floor, no longer able to hold his position with legs rendered too weak to stand.

On his elbows and his knees, the student crawled away from the gate and curled his back, holding his ass high in the air. The black shirt he wore slipped right from his torso and collected by his small shoulders, his smooth skin now completely revealed solely to the audience of the animal of a man on the other side.

"Come and get me." Ciel breathlessly whispered as he looked over his shoulder, right at the guard. The man's chest was devoid of all clothing and it made the teen widen his knees right up. Those broad shoulders, the toned muscles and tight stomach - he wanted that touch, he _needed_ that touch.

Like a caged beast Sebastian mauled those bars, smacking his palm into a rod and gripping it as his other hand dug into his shuffled pants. With heartbeat quickening and yearning peaking, the man let out a fierce grunt when he procured the key to all his troubles.

The click of the lock was exhilarating, the slam of the gate making the boy shiver with anticipation. Closing his eyes, Ciel moaned and curved his back even more, presenting his goods like they were just begging to be taken.

The fierce crash of the iron bars had little impact on the man who had practically torn the gate right off its hinges. Taking a single step inside the cell he rolled his naked shoulders, the muscles flexing and tensing - preparing for what he'd do next.

Knees fell right down onto the pavement and Sebastian practically attacked the tempting male.

Large, calloused hands first grabbed each slender thigh and squeezed the flesh as hard as they could. Sebastian breathed hard at the touch and soon pressed his nose into Ciel's lower spine, lewdly smelling the skin as he made his way up each bump of vertebrae, blanketing the boy's bare back with his chest. The minor was dwarfed by his mere size and it turned Sebastian on even more.

The guard's dripping cock thumped against the waiting hole, drumming against the pursed skin as it slipped around without course. Sebastian's lips hovered above Ciel's soft nape, and when he nudged his face into the sweaty skin the man opened his mouth, inhaling the thief's essence as he thrust himself inside.

"Ngh, g-god!" Ciel moaned to the ground as he was fucked so hard his knees practically lifted off of the floor.

As skin violated skin the two moved as one, Ciel backing himself into the heat of the larger man and Sebastian pressing himself further in. The two melded together in a fierce, violent embrace in which both bodies wildly jerked back and forth.

With hands still gripping the inside of Ciel's thighs, Sebastian rubbed the supple flesh and slid his fingers up to the boy's slender hips. When he felt the tiny waist flinch at his very touch, the man almost dared to taste the neck before him.

But he didn't.

Instead, in an action brought on purely by frustration, Sebastian slid out of him and gave the male a spank so hard that Ciel's chest slammed down onto the concrete.

That smooth skin was now marred with the shape of his large hand and the guard snarled at the forming welt, loving every bit of it. He smacked it again, and again and again, on the same exact spot until his hand was tingling from the fierce collisions.

"Fuck! F-fuck yeah, harder. Give me another, more fucking spank me."

"Fuck you."

Scooping the small body up by the waist, Sebastian positioned both of them on their knees, Ciel's petite shoulders resting right on his chest.

"Spread your thighs for me." His voice was low as his lips pressed into the sweaty locks of Ciel's temple. The boy did nothing but breathe, taking in a shaky gasp of air as he obeyed, a low whimper playing in his throat from being slapped around so hard.

The guard had one arm wrapped around the male as his other positioned his cock right where he wanted it. Both bodies tensed when it slid inside, and Sebastian began rocking his hips slowly - an unusual movement from the rough brute.

Ciel's cuffed hands clattered as he started touching himself, craning his neck back and moaning at being filled to the brim, at being slowly fucked. The back of his head knocked on to the man's collar bone, spreading his blue locks all over the bare skin.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he let his lips part slightly, the rocking of his body moving him closer to the guard, and then further away from him. He noticed the sweat trickling down that firm jaw, passing his Adam's apple and catching on the dip of his throat. It was arousing and sexy, and the boy moved his lips up to lick some of the sweat right off of the tempting flesh.

_"Don't..."_ Sebastian jerked his head to the side and pushed the male back down onto the floor, disconnecting their attachment. The action was violent and quite harsh, Ciel's side smashing down onto the ground with a loud thud.

With eyes wide the younger twisted his brows in anger and hissed at the pain, only to be picked right back up like a rag-doll.

Sebastian grabbed the male by his cuffs and pulled him up off the floor and to his knees. Face to face he tried to compose himself, desperately trying to even out his breathing, his thoughts, his movements.

"Don't touch me without my permission." Sebastian looked down on the student, his chest sweaty and heaving.

Ciel snarled at the statement and pushed the man as hard as he could. Bound wrists slapped onto damp skin with a slap so loud it rang within the tiny cell.

"Fuck you! I'll fucking touch you whenever I please - you're inside of me, jackass - I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

The force of the shove had only pushed Sebastian back about an inch, his long torso jerking back slightly. With narrowed eyes the guard raised his hand and slapped the boy right on the mouth, knocking his head to the side.

"You're a little fucking thief, shut your filthy mouth - I'M in fucking charge."

Ciel adjusted his jaw and curled his bound fists. "I'm a thief?! You just fucked me - you're a fucking pedophile!"

The balled-up fingers smacked Sebastian right in the nose, the boy's bone-white knuckles crashing into the unsuspecting face.

The guard grabbed the student by his thin biceps and snarled, blood beginning to drip from the bridge of his nose where the cuffs seemingly sliced open the flesh. A growl released from both their throats, their teeth a show, their bodies frozen in place, until finally, in a split second – they attacked one another...

...with their mouths.

Jaws were pried open and lips widened hard on top of one another as the smaller pushed his body onto the man, knocking the giant down onto his back. Naked thighs flanked naked hips and Ciel forced himself down onto the stiffened flesh as the guard forced his tongue deep within his mouth.

Both let out a heated gasp which barely escaped the mangling of their wet muscles, eliciting the younger to start bouncing up and down.

Sebastian was in haze, his hands now wrapped around the boy's face, fingers digging into hair as he relished in the taste of the male. The kiss was such a distraction that when he felt that tightness wrap around his dick his only response was to widen his jaw even more and swallow the sloppy rolling of the minor's tongue.

Ciel's cuffed wrists dug into the man's chest and he too fell victim to the power of those lips, that strong jaw, those teeth that began tugging on his pierced lip. The pain was bearable, welcomed, and the boy grinded harder onto that massive cock, circling his small hips and clenching his walls every time Sebastian would tilt his head – making him go just a bit more crazy.

Sebastian forced the bound wrists to loop around his neck and the student's chest now met his own. His hands magnetized towards that face yet again, scraping his fingernails over Ciel's scalp as his tongue curled around that heated mouth.

Sounds of suckling and smacking and skin being pounded filled the room as Ciel let his motions run wild. The heavy cock pulsated inside of him and he began to whine into Sebastian's mouth when he started to feel that excitement begin to course through his veins.

"Nn, f-fuck me. Grab my ass, slap it." The student whispered as he kissed the man's jaw , trailing his lips down towards that salty throat.

Sebastian licked the side of his mouth and slapped both of his hands onto Ciel's ass as told, kneading the flesh as hard as he could. He pulled the mounds apart and started lifting his hips, fucking him deep before laying a heavy slap on his left cheek.

"UGH! FUCK! MORE! MORE, SEBASTIAN. I'M-"

The sound of his own name made the man clench his teeth and his entire body flexed as he thrust his dick up so fast that Ciel's body almost rocked right off of him. Sebastian gave one last vicious squeeze and then one last slap. With his final forceful jerk he brought a hand up to the boy's cock, pumping it, while the other slid up onto the back of Ciel's neck, forcing those addicting lips to spread for the company of his tongue.

Dual moans were buried deep within the violent kiss, the man lapping at Ciel's rough taste buds when he felt hot spurts drip onto his abdomen. The boy whined loud into the mouth, his cheeks so red that it made the guard finally spill into the male. The orgasm had Sebastian slam his head down onto the concrete, ripping his mouth away from Ciel's as his whole body tensed in the hands of pleasure.

"F-fill me up, fill me up." Ciel cooed and slowly clenched and released his hole, massaging the twitching shaft into draining every last drop. His lips rested on the man's collar bone and he sucked the length of it when he felt the hot liquid begin to seep right into him.

Overflowing, Ciel remained seated on the dick, his thin arms still wrapped around Sebastian's neck. The boy nuzzled his mouth onto the Sebastian's jaw and he took a second to look at the way the man was in complete disarray.

Black hair fanned messily over the concrete floor, dark eyes remained shut tight as lips opened slowly to release harsh breaths. The sweat that ran down his face made him glisten, yet the blood on his nose and the way he grunted made him more of a man than he knew.

"Uncuff me," Ciel whispered as he ran his bound wrists over the head of the guard, freeing himself "please".

Sebastian, still basking in the throes of pleasure merely pointed to his shuffled-down pants. The boy smiled and sat up and off the cock, causing a low hiss to come from the guard's mouth. Pale wrists were now damaged, red welts forming at the bony appendages from all of the rough treatment. When slender fingers fumbled inside of a pocket he removed the key and carefully clicked it into the lock.

The cuffs were thrown to the side and immediately the boy started feeling the man up as if his sense of touch had just now returned.

Small fingers slid over hard, sweaty flesh and muscle and he shamelessly groped the skin. Sebastian's eyes opened slowly and he immediately brought his hands to the student's shirt, now sweaty and ruined.

The guard lifted the fabric and slid it right off of the lithe body, finally seeing the male completely naked.

"I need that shirt you know, I have to go back to class" Ciel purred when he was pulled down to the man's chest, letting out a playful laugh when he saw the annoyance in Sebastian's face.

"You're not going anywhere – you're still my prisoner." Sebastian sighed tiredly and rolled their bodies over, placing Ciel's naked back on the concrete as he loomed over him.

"You're a criminal – and you haven't told me what you stole."

They stared at one another for a few seconds until the younger rolled his blue eyes.

"I stole a walkie-talkie from one of your lame security guards." Ciel played with the man's sweaty locks and pushed them back behind his ears "Don't you get it?"

Eyebrows twisted in confusion and Sebastian recalled the sequence of events from that afternoon. The static over the radio, the broken up voice, the way the little shit was just standing in the hallway waiting to be caught, how his subordinates had no knowledge of the incident. His eyes stared at the mischievous smile and he finally realized what it all meant.

"You _planned_ all of this?"

"Mm," Ciel giggled softly and raised his brows.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a fucking lunatic."

The boy got up from the ground and wiped the inside of his thigh, gathering the dripping cum and swishing it out into the air without a care in the world. As he put on his pants and tied up his shoes he hummed the entire time, smiling. When his final article of clothing slid over his torso he pranced over to the still shocked man and grabbed his hand, kissing it.

"Oh and don't you worry, Sebastian Michaelis. I won't tell a single soul – because you're _my_ bitch now."

"_Excuse_ me?" the man was confused, his eyes jumping from the boy's mouth to his body to his hands and everywhere else.

"You're going to do what I say when I say it – and when I want it, or else I'll tell everyone that you're a pervert."

The man bit his lip at the threat and then snorted "Age of consent is sixteen you little shit".

"Ah, yeah? Oops, my fault, see – I did lie about one other thing…"

Sebastian swallowed as his index finger was taken deep into the boy's mouth and sucked right down to the knuckle. It popped out from the grasp of Ciel's curled tongue and he kissed the tip of the digit before leaning down and planting an equally sultry kiss on the man's lips. Forcing their tongues to entwine the younger moaned and then left tiny pecks on Sebastian's mouth, hovering over it as he whispered.

"_I'm not sixteen, and I'm not in Class C_," he smiled as he breathed on top of the lips "_I'm fourteen. Class A._"

"_WHAT?"_ Sebastian shoved him away, got up on his elbows and widened his eyes, the pit in his stomach growing at an exorbitant rate.

"Farewell, you animal. I want you by my side whenever I call for you – I still have the walkie-talkie and it'll be our only means of communication. You were good – I expect better next time, really. _Way better. _I'll give you five minutes tops to get to me. No exceptions, understood?"

There was no reply, as the man couldn't even begin to form sounds yet alone words.

"Perfect!"

The boy exited the cell with a spring in his step and then turned right back around, smashing his face in between the bars with an enormous smile tracing his lips.

"Oh and - _t__hanks for popping my cherry..." _he winked sarcastically with mouth agape "see you around campus, _slave"._

..

* * *

_Jailbait._


	2. Chapter 2

_This fic is for Meg, and I hope she's reading this right now. In shock, perhaps disgust, whatever it is – I love you so._

_And yes, these two do channel two Ikebukuroians. _

..

* * *

"Damn, look at him. He doesn't have a care in the world, does he? Just lounging there doing nothing at all…"

"Did you guys hear that he got out of that situation with Michaelis? Didn't even get suspended or anything!"

"Tch, no way, the one from last week? He probably gave him money or something, no one gets off that easy. This is Michaelis we're talking about, not some fucking teacher."

"Shit, quiet down. He's looking right at us, the freak, just shut up and run right by him."

"Right."

Black-painted fingertips drummed softly on the surface of the bench Ciel was currently lounging in. He was in his P.E. uniform, if you could call it such – short blue shorts that rode all the way up flawless thighs and a small white undershirt so thin you could practically see right through it. The male had his slender legs crossed as his ankle bounced up and down, and he smirked at the trio of approaching seniors on the field.

"Hey boys – looking good..." Ciel lifted a thin wrist and twiddled his fingers as his he raised a flirtatious brow "_real good". _

The three males watched as Ciel flicked his lip piercing with his tongue and blew them a small kiss, all while uncrossing creamy-white thighs. Their feet couldn't move any faster and the trio practically held their breaths as they passed the little troublemaker.

"Oh my god…" one of the three finally spoke when he was no longer in ear-shot "_what the fuck was that about?_"

"That's disgusting. Who does he think he's fucking with, we're seniors!"

"Seriously, he needs to treat his upperclassmen with some respect – acting like some little faggot, gross. We could pummel that girly body any day."

The three laughed at the insult as they ran side by side, and the largest male dared to even turn his head and throw Ciel a hateful glare. The glare never surfaced, though, as his expression seemed to instantaneously morph from smug to downright fear-stricken.

"Sh-shit! He heard us? He's coming this way!"

"Agh, what?!" the three turned around as they heard the soft pitter-patter of hurried feet. They all locked eyes with a bolting Ciel and felt they only had one option available – to run as fast as they could.

The seniors frantically sped up, their larger bodies going all across the dirt track, not knowing why they were being suddenly chased. When they noticed the field was practically empty, the tallest male gasped out a tired breath.

"L-let's split up! No one's here - he can't get all three of us!"

"Got i-"

"HEY" Ciel's slender body moved fluidly past the three and the boy turned around to run backwards as he pointed at the group of friends.

"You boys better stop. Right. There."

They all stopped dead in their tracks and eyed the blue-haired freshman. His soft face had a thin smile curling right into his cheeks, and his lips were flush and red. The white shirt he wore was thin and small, and the sleeves were so short that they showed off Ciel's rounded shoulders. Those shorts were barely perched on the boy's tiny waist, and when he noticed all three begin to check out the exposed flesh of his thighs, he let out a small laugh and approached them.

"Like what you see?" Ciel flirtatiously had two thumbs hooking under his shorts, pulling them down low enough to flash the males a tempting display of flawless hips.

"F-fuck you! We're not fucking queers! What the fuck do you _want_ anyway?" one of them blurted out, his eyes darting from Ciel's hip bones to his own nervous feet.

"Yeah! Get away from us you little faggot or we'll beat your ass so hard you'll be hospitalized!"

"Oh man…" Ciel purred and practically melted towards the direction of the threat, snaking his small body to the student in the middle "is that a promise?"

The senior became nervous when the proximity between he and Ciel decreased, unknowing why his eyes began to unwillingly slide low on that tiny waist yet again. It was so perfect, the skin seemingly soft to the touch, immaculate. Tantalizing. Tempting. To feel unguarded, to be challenged, confused - to be slightly aroused at the display, why, the male did the only thing he could do, the only thing he felt he knew _how_ to do. Balling his right fist he clenched his teeth and jerked his arm back, ready to bash all of the intrusive thoughts away as best he could.

"Kick his ass!"

"Yeah!"

Influenced by his friends as well as the own fear of his consciousness, the male finally took his swing, only to have it blocked completely by the small hand of a smirking Ciel.

"I'm not really partial to being hit in the face region you know, it's a chore to look this good." The swift thud as Ciel's knee collided with the male's crotch had the other two screaming in shock.

"H-HEY. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Ciel bent down and checked the pained student out as he dug two fingers into the inside of his shoe, pulling out a slender pocket knife. It snapped open, and soon enough it was at the throat of the hunched-over male.

"Get up, lover," Ciel pressed the blade into his skin and rolled his eyes when the senior began to cry "and stop embarrassing yourself".

As the frightened student slowly got to his feet, his two friends were panicking, frozen where they stood and too scared to say any words.

"You two," Ciel situated himself behind his hostage, knife as steady as can be while he spoke to the others "on your knees or your friend here gets sliced right open".

"We-we're sorry please!" one spoke out as he fulfilled the command, frantically searching for anyone who could help as his knees hit the dirt path. His friend followed suit, and the two looked up at the knife-wielding psychopath as he ruffled his blue hair with his unoccupied hand.

"You guys sure do know how to start some rumors about me, don't you?" Ciel pouted, mocking the three as his small body huffed out a tired breath.

"Something liiiike, how I'm insane, hm? Orrrr maybe how I paid Michaelis off with all this money, no? Did you guys start the one about me sucking dick for cash, too? Because that one has to be my favorite..."

"W-what? No! We never even knew about the last one!"

"Idiot!" the hostage grunted out, only to be reprimanded with another prick of the blade.

Ciel hummed slightly and shook his head like he was just so overcome with disappointment, so distraught with betrayal.

"You boys sure do talk a lot about me, don't you? Are you in love with me or something?"

"No, of course not!"

"Ugh! We're not gay!"

"Oh really?" Ciel laughed and curled his free hand around the curve of his hip "that's not what I heard..."

"Ugh, w-what?! Who said that?"

"That's not true! Come on man just let him go we won't bother you anymore okay?"

Ciel hushed the males like they were a couple of infants, puckering his lips and letting out gentle shushes as his eyebrows slanted in feigned concern. Once they quieted down the knife began to slide lower onto the victim's throat, following the path of pulsating veins and stopping right where they became the most prominent.

"I'll let you boys go but you have to do two things for me."

"O-okay okay, anything just don't hurt him, come on!"

"We'll do whatever you want!"

Ciel smiled, showing a peek of his teeth as he arrogantly lifted his chin.

"I love it - two guys on their knees, obeying me like dogs, haha! It really doesn't get any better than this!" Ciel hopped up and down slightly in excitement, his tiny shorts wrinkling with his movements, his smile growing wider and wider, his thirst for revenge overtaking him completely.

"First thing - you three are to never say one more word about me. If I catch you even THINKING about me - I will not hesitate to sneak into your houses and slice your balls off while you sleep. I have a lot of knifes, you better believe I'll use the most dull, rusted blade I can get my hands on. Understood?"

There was a momentary pause, as the two let the threat sink right in.

"...yes!"

"Y-yes, we won't ever talk about you again we're sorry!"

Ciel leaned over and whispered to his hostage "You get that too, tiger?"

"I-I understand! We won't say a w-word about you! The knife...sticking into...throat, ngh."

"Good, now. That leaves me with my second demand." Ciel extended his slender arm, pointing at the male on the left and then at the male on the right. They shifted uneasily on their knees but obediently looked up at their captor, eager to be released.

"You and you - make out with each other."

There was a slight pause of shock, of confusion as the pair of friends scrunched their brows and let their heads shake in disobedience.

"No fucking way! Gross!"

"Can't we just give you money?"

"Wuh-oh," Ciel flicked the blade across the senior's throat, cutting it just enough for blood to seep through the flesh "someone doesn't think I'll stab this guy's neck until he bleeds out right here on the field".

"Ngh! Ow, s-stop it please stop please please!" the hostage was trembling so bad that it would not have been surprising if he wet himself right then and there.

"The longer you boys stall, the deeper I push into him. And don't even think of trying something on me because I will find you, and I will trap you, and I will fucking ruin you for the rest of your lives."

Ciel's smile turned sinister, his blue eyes growing heavy with contempt and his voice turning low and slow, emphasizing his madness.

"So kiss each other like your fucking lives depend on it."

"Because..." he pushed the knife in just a bit deeper.

"They..." deeper

_"Do..."_

"AGGHHHH! AGH! JUST DO WHAT HE SAYS! P-PLEAASEE!" the hostage screamed out when the cut was slowly pressed into, the blade sloppily wiggling between the skin in such an excruciating manner that it almost caused him to faint.

The two friends immediately smashed their faces together and began kissing, eliciting a high-pitched shrillish squeal to come right from Ciel's mouth, as he had never seen such a scene in his entire fourteen years of life.

"Hahahaha! YES! More! Open your mouths! Tongues tongues tongues! Hold hands! Moan!" Ciel gushed and jumped up and down as happy as a clam, giggling when the two closed their eyes shut and did exactly as they were instructed.

The frightened males were shaking and on the verge of tears as they swapped saliva and curled their tongues messily around one another. One choked out a soft cough and the sound caused their captor to crane his neck back and laugh manically as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever been witness to.

"Haha! Hahah-_cckk_"

A sudden hand gripped at Ciel's neck from behind, cutting off not only his laughter but his breath as well. As long fingers curved over the slender throat of the freshmen, the three seniors all jolted in shock at the sight of their savior, the previous hostage finally stepping away from the danger of the knife.

It was Sebastian Michaelis - Head security at Dorchester Academy. The largest, most physically-fit individual in the entire school, and fortunately for them, the man was harboring a death-wish to any students acting out of line.

"You two - stop sucking on each other's faces and take your friend here to get his wound checked out. I'll be taking this one in."

Sebastian tightened his grip, choking the small male before throwing him as hard as he could, the light body slamming onto the dirt path and rolling about five yards towards the bleachers.

If there was one person the three were scared of even more than Ciel - it was this unstable, anger-infused brute of a security guard who they knew all too well. Scrambling around like frantic mice, the three ran for it, never once looking back.

Ciel's small body had tumbled under the steel structure of the bleachers, the way he was thrown causing him no harm save a little dirt on his immaculate clothes.

Blue eyes widened and then lidded when Ciel saw that fine frame approach him. Sebastian's long legs moved carelessly, his boots crunching on the gravel with each slow step, causing the student to let out a heated groan.

"Mm, Sebastian," Ciel submissively rolled onto his back and extended his arms into the air as he felt the pain in his throat finally subside. To feel the heat of the man's large hands vanish actually made him frown and whine, and he opened and closed his palms to signal the need for the guard.

Sebastian walked closer and closer and passed the male completely as he headed towards the very back of the bleachers a few feet away. The man leaned against a steel beam and pulled out a single cigarette from his breast pocket, ignoring the fallen teen.

Ciel turned his head and watched as he lit the slim stick. The action enraged him so, and he finally stood up and stomped his way on over to the guard, dusting himself off with each furious step.

"HEY," he growled out "you're just going to ignore me like that? You almost killed me!"

Sebastian tried so hard to look away from the male but that seemed to be quite the impossibility, as his vision practically magnetized towards him. His deep eyes finally locked onto the minor's body and he exhaled a heavy puff of smoke when he laid eyes on that barely-there uniform.

The thin dark blue fabric of the shorts weren't as bad as the way they were riding up those flawless porcelain thighs. The boy seemed to move in slow motion, and each step he took had the legs firming up and then relaxing, quite the tantalizing show for the man who had a taste of that juvenile flesh only days before.

Seemingly unaffected by the sight, Sebastian's eyes moved up to the white of the delinquent's shirt, now soiled a bit with dirt yet doing nothing to cover up the two faint protrusions of his tiny chest. Another drag and another release of smoke was all the man got, until the cigarette was smacked right out of his mouth and tossed on to the floor.

"Smoking is such a disgusting habit, Sebastian. Don't you know it's illegal to smoke on school grounds?"

They locked eyes, now only about a foot apart from one another, and all the guard could do was lick his lips and look down onto the shorter male.

"You're illegal."

Ciel smiled and tilted his head, taking in the handsome features of his supposed slave. The uniform he wore was as hot as it was the first time he saw it - the belt hanging low and heavy, his thin torso encased in perfectly buttoned-up cloth, and his strong arms a show and causing the smaller to ache for their forceful embrace.

"I don't remember calling you, _Sebastian_," Ciel loved the taste of his name and flicked his pierced lip whenever he spoke it "so why did you come – miss me?"

"I was called here because you're a little shit who can't control himself. I'll put your ass in jail if you ever do that again."

"Well…" Ciel rested his palm on the guard's firm chest, almost in shock at how excited it made him "you know you can put my ass wherever you want…"

Sebastian swallowed and quickly smacked the arm off of him, shoving the small thing back with such force that he fell right on his ass.

"Don't fucking touch me."

Ciel got up in an instant as if nothing happened, dusted himself off, and placed two hands on the chest this time, groaning heatedly as he slid the palms higher over toned muscle and sculpted skin.

Another slap, another shove, and Ciel was back down on the floor in less than a minute. His back hurt this time when it collided with the dirt-covered ground, and he got up a bit slower, making sure to let out a disapproving snort when he walked up to the man for the third time.

Sebastian was about to shove him away again before Ciel caught the man's wrist and placed his heated cheek flush against the opened palm.

"Hit me again…" the boy kissed the base of the guard's thumb and looked up at him, their vast difference in height practically taking his breath away "and I'll force you to come all over my face right this second".

Sebastian's Adam's apple moved when he heard the adult words come out of under-age lips, and he did nothing but stare at the male, knowing very well that he had to do anything he wished lest he be imprisoned for his past criminal actions.

"Is that really a threat?" he moved his hand away from Ciel's face and looked away, not wanting to give in to temptation.

"Well you're the one who doesn't want to touch me…" the boy was sickly sweet as he spoke, acting as if seriously hurt by the action "won't you let me touch you, Sebastian?"

The way he said his name, the temperature of his body that he wasn't even touching, the scent of his youth, his eagerness – Sebastian despised himself for falling victim to every single one of them.

"Do I really have a choice?"

Ciel smiled and stood on the very tips of his toes as he wrapped his arms around the guard's neck. Their difference in height was so drastic that the younger had his head craned back the whole time just to look up at the slave.

When their bodies touched the student let out a soft whine and started to literally climb the brute of a man.

"Rgh, what are you-" Sebastian balanced himself as small knees nudged into his thighs and into his utility belt, his neck being pulled down as Ciel attempted to shuffle his body as high as he could. The man felt him slipping so he grabbed the male's waist and squeezed the flesh with hands so rough it made the student yelp.

"Mm, grab my ass – _hard_." Ciel demanded when he finally reached his perfect perch. He was now eye-level with the guard and he immediately dug his nose right into his throat, inhaling his scent like he needed it to survive.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, his teeth now gnashing as he tried to control himself. His large hands slid down the length of those tiny shorts and then slipped right under the fabric, grabbing both fleshy masses. The skin was smooth, untouched, warm, and he closed his eyes as he clenched his fingers hard over the soft muscle.

The pain must have been severe, because Ciel let out a desperate whimper and his whole body began to tremble. Digging both of his hands into Sebastian's hair, he clenched the locks and placed his lips right in the man's ear, moaning softly into it.

"I said hard – now grab me so hard I –NN, FUCK!"

Flush lips fell open and the violent way he was being roughed up had his hot tongue sticking right into his slave's ear. He swirled it around and breathed into it, kissing the lobe before wailing out a loud cry.

Sebastian jerked his head back at the harsh sound and lifted the male up, hanging Ciel's chest over his broad shoulder. With one fluid motion of his fingers he jerked the shorts as far down as he could, exposing the student's backside before delivering a stinging slap right onto the left cheek.

"Don't fucking yell in my ear or you'll fucking get it." Sebastian spanked him again on the other, just to even out the pain – and he didn't mind the sounds he heard this time.

"Ugh! F-fuck fuck do it again I'm being too loud right? SPANK ME. DO IT. DO IT!"

_Slap_

_SLAP_

_**S L A P**_

"GOD! Nghh! Hahouuch! Yeah, mnmm!" Ciel was babbling, his blue locks of hair swinging back and forth as his hands latched onto the man's perfectly-pressed uniform. The bliss from the violent spanks were coursing through his entire body, and he widened his thighs to grind his erection up and down over Sebastian's hard abdomen.

The guard could feel his heart begin to beat erratically, his breath going just as fast and his mind even faster. All these thoughts kept racing about how immoral it was, how illegal, but in reality that was the one thing that made Sebastian truly ache. He could feel his cock thump tightly against his thigh, the temptation to indulge in the forbidden fruit of the minor way too strong to subside.

"S-sebastian, I want to squeeze your dick while it's in me. I want to feel it slip inside and stretch me – don't you want to? Don't you want to feel how soft I am inside?"

What a dream it would be to fuck the boy in those tiny shorts, under the bleachers, without any restraint, the man thought. It had been about five days since their last encounter, and it would be a lie to say that Sebastian didn't wake up morning after morning with a stiff reminder of that blissful day in his office.

"Like hell I'm fucking your scrawny ass again – get the fuck off of me." Oh how the guard lied, his voice never wavering, never showing off any indications of his true emotions. Like the overpowering man that he was he lifted Ciel up and off of him and pushed him back.

The boy stumbled slightly on his thin legs, his hand rubbing the erection he barely housed in those skimpy shorts.

"What the _fuck_, Sebastian? I thought I said you had to do everything I asked or else I'll fucking expose your ass!"

Sebastian slipped his baton out of the leather loop of his belt as he slowly approached the minor, his boots lightly crunching against the dirty floor. When they were face to face, he whacked Ciel's hand away from his crotch and pushed into the juvenile's dick with the rounded curve of the heavy stick. The man bent down as he circled the erection, nudging over it and then digging it into the base with the twist of his wrist.

"You listen to me you little fucking pervert. The terms were that you were to call on me and only _then_ would I have to service your small, insignificant body." The baton slipped between Ciel's legs and pushed all the way into his taint, all before being messily shoved right over his hole. The cloth of the shorts dug into the separated flesh, and the student whimpered at the sensation.

"So I'll be on my way now," his deep voice had Ciel closing his eyes as well as his legs, and as the boy let out a sexualized breath the man bit the inside of his cheek at the sight "fucking prick".

Sebastian jerked the elongated weapon hard, sending Ciel flying back down to the floor as he brought the baton up to his face. In one of the most lewd acts he could ever even fathom committing, the guard popped the tip of the stick into his mouth and curled his tongue around it. It was warm, hot really.

No - it was _on fire_, he thought. It was a taste of that forbidden fruit, a tiny sampling of narcotics so strong that it almost paralyzed the brute.

Ciel landed on his side yet again and he started to laugh into the dirt, the small cavity of his chest moving up and down as he hummed out his soft giggles.

"You're the man of my dreams," the student got on his elbows and saw the guard putting the baton back onto his heavy belt "I can't wait to call for you".

"Fuck you," Sebastian locked eyes with the delinquent and quickly looked away, searching the ground around the fallen body "I'll be needing that knife before I go".

Ciel chuckled and rolled around in the dirt from side to side, wiggling his shorts lower and lower onto his tiny waist.

"I hid it somewhere on my body – come find it."

Sebastian stared as he watched the pale flesh writhe against the beige grime of the ground. The student truly was a bit insane, and the way he wiggled his entire body almost made the man laugh. Of course, he couldn't remember the last time he actually laughed at anything, and the thought made him snarl instead.

"You're disgusting. It's not on you, you had to of dropped it somewhere…" Sebastian removed his stare from the now convulsing male to the ground around him and his eyebrow twitched when he noticed the glint of a blade. Walking towards the weapon he picked it up and quickly confiscated it, turning back around only to see the dirty boy groan in displeasure.

"Hah…mmm, I'm just imagining you fuck me right here like this ngh!" Ciel sent several hip-thrusts into the air and let his hands slide under his shirt, flashing the man his nipples and making sure he was watching "ohh Sebastian! _Sebastian! _God your dick is so thick it won't fit! MM-"

"Will you quiet the fuck down you moron?" Sebastian winced at the sight and looked away as he approached the body. He literally walked over the male and as he had him between his two shiny boots, the guard bent down to meet Ciel's flushed face.

The two stared into one another, their noses about a foot apart, the guard's body completely towering over the student's so much so that it practically casted a shadow over him.

"Don't call for me today – I'm leaving the grounds when I get done destroying the evidence of your little fight."

The delinquent's face twisted in confusion and he panted, tired from his tantrum. Letting his hands slip from under his thin shirt he brought them up to latch onto Sebastian's collar. Thin black-coated fingertips clenched around the smooth fabric and in the middle of a breath Ciel brought the man down to recall the flavor of his lips.

Their mouths pressed onto one another, not delicately but not violently either. It was a firm kiss, no tongues, just a slow slip of lip to lip, the younger nipping at the moisture collecting from the duration of the attachment.

Sebastian's hands gripped the bony wrists as he felt his blood begin to boil. He forcibly unlatched Ciel's hold over his uniform and pulled away from the kiss just when the minor's jaw felt about ready to drop.

The guard stared at the student as his back straightened, taking note of those flush cheeks and that set of evil lips. His small chest heaved up and down, his legs as sprawled out and disheveled as his arms, his hair, his entire body.

A far-off bell rang in the distance, snapping Sebastian out of it completely. Without saying a word he turned around and walked away, his tall body needing to duck under the bleachers as he exited them.

"Hey Sebastian!" Ciel was still on his back, staring up into the paneled benches above him, the light strewn out in perfect linear patterns.

"_What?" _ he could hear the man shout back at him.

"NICE BONER." The student chuckled and looked off to the side as if it would assist him in hearing a reply. It never came, and he smiled at the fact, laughing a bit to himself as the bell finally died out.

'Just wait and see what I have planned for you tomorrow, fucking pig.'

* * *

Ciel practically skipped, no, he _pranced_ his way to the gym as if he had just won the lottery. His blue hair bounced and wavered in the wind as he almost sang happily to himself, elated that he had an unscheduled encounter with his handsome slave.

The boy trotted into the changing room and hummed to himself as he passed a few rows of lockers, only a handful of other males getting undressed for their next class. He didn't even take notice of any of them, though, as his mind was just full of all the filthy things he knew he'd be participating in soon.

Ciel finally approached his locker and whistled each time he twisted the knob of his combination wheel, up until he heard his name being called in the rudest way possible.

"Hey. _Faggot_."

The name had his blue eyes morph from cheerful to downright spiteful, and his curved lips quickly flattened as if he knew this would be a long, long afternoon.

Ciel turned around and saw not only the two seniors who he forced to tongue wrestle, but four of their friends as well. With the lick of his teeth the minor quickly bent down and dug into his shoe out of habit – only to be reminded that his weapon of the day had been rightfully confiscated mere minutes before.

His heart sank as he straightened up, defenseless, his small waist still bent when he felt the most powerful blow collide onto the left side of his entire face.

Unsure if it was foot or fist, all Ciel could think of was the immense pain that shot from his lips to his jaw to his throat and down onto the back of his neck. It was an aching, pulsating jolt of the worst possible agony he had ever fell victim to.

His head was turned to the side and the boy breathed out as he let his mouth hang open, feeling a burning discomfort whenever he would try to snap his jaw shut. Blue eyes watched as blood started to streak down onto his white shirt, and only then did he have enough adrenaline pumping through him to move his tongue around in his mouth and feel the damage that had been done.

Ciel rolled his eyes back at the students, his entire mouth and chin and throat dripping with so much blood that it startled the pack of seniors. Lodging his tongue in and out of his mouth the male approached the biggest one, the one who threw the blow – and began hacking up the pool of blood that collected in his throat.

There was a small clacking as he gurgled the concoction, and that was when Ciel felt it – a tooth, completely loose in his mouth, knocked right out of his fourteen year old gums as if it were no feat of its own.

The group of seniors started to mumble to themselves, unsure of what the freshmen was about to do. Only a split second later, though, they would have no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Ciel spat out the tooth and blood and saliva, spraying it all over the face of the male who hit him, and spurting some onto the others as well, staining every bit of them. His teeth were outlined red as he smiled, his one canine that was popped out smacking the older right in the middle of his forehead.

With a quick swipe of his forearm, Ciel wiped the blood that still gushed from his mouth and licked the red right from his lips before he spoke.

"_You're going to fucking pay for that_."

..

* * *

_Review and find out what happens on the next episode of Ciel Phantomhive – High School Lunatic: After School Special._


End file.
